


Foreign Confessions

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Hashirama finally gets the answers he has been wanting for so long.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Obito, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Obito
Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124142
Kudos: 45





	Foreign Confessions

****

“You’re staring again.”

Hashirama heard Kakashi speak just out of earshot and tried not to pout. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Obito and the other man not far away. Indeed, Obito had been staring but Hashirama hadn’t felt bothered by it. In fact, he felt a thrill go up and down his spine when he felt the other’s gaze on him. 

Obito jumped a little and whipped his gaze to Kakashi. “What? No, I’m not!”

Kakashi side-eyed the other man from his book and added, “You’re practically drooling.” 

“Shut up! I am not!” Even as he said that he used the back of his sleeve to wipe his mouth. “You’re insane!” 

“Maaaaa, of course,” Kakashi drawled as he flipped a page of his book. “I’m the insane one. What could you possibly see in Hashirama?”

“What did you say Bakakashi?” Obito snapped. He stood up from the table with his teeth bared and pointed a finger at Kakashi. “How can you not see it!? He is absolutely fucking amazing and wonderful! He is so kind and strong! Willing to stick up for what he believes in! He is funny with how he makes everyone around him laugh! He just draws people in just because of  _ who he is.  _ He is just- just....” 

By now, Obito noticed the attention he was drawing from the crowd around him. But Hashirama didn’t see his reaction as he looked away to hide his burning face.

He heard Kakashi snickering followed by Obito muttering, “You’re such an asshole Bakakashi.”

Hashirama resisted the urge to go over to the two of them and reassure Obito that everything was  _ fine  _ and  _ fantastic.  _ Instead, he pressed his lips together to stop himself from smiling despite the butterflies that were fluttering around his stomach. He had an  _ idea  _ that Obito liked him (maybe even more like how Hashirama felt toward the Uchiha) but to  _ hear  _ it just took his whole breath away.  _ Finally,  _ he had the confirmation he needed to know. 

He really had to thank Kakashi for the idea when Hashirama approached him about if Obito liked him or not.

Now it was just a matter of how to go about in confessing to Obito how he could actually understand Korean so they could start dating. 

**Author's Note:**

> Combination of two prompts: "Person A talking to Person C in a different language about how hot Person B is, unaware Person B is also fluent in the language they are speaking in." and a picture prompt which was basically the dialogue. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
